Episode 6857 (30th April 2014)
"Charity cancels her reception, knowing none of the Dingles will attend her big day over Cain's; and Donna decides to tell Marlon about her condition."(TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Arthur's jealous when April's costume is better than his. Charity cancels her reception, knowing that none of her family are likely to attend her day over Cain's. The Dingles find out that the two wedding days fall on the same day. Nicola is irritated with the amount of boxes piled up in Mill Cottage. Andy calls round for his watch which he accidentally left the other day. Kerry begins charging for massages in the café. Donna attends a hospital appointment. She's upset when the nurse suggests that it's time for Donna to tell her family of her condition. Cain tries to talk to Charity, suggesting that she is only marrying Declan for his money, but Charity seems reluctant to back down. Charity tries to persuade Chas to come to her wedding, but is disappointed to not even be able to persuade her. Andy helps Bernice move things for her salon again. Things take an unexpected turn when Andy finds himself trying to cheer her up and is shocked when Bernice makes a pass at him. Marlon picks up on Donna's strange mood and she eventually admits that she needs to tell him something. Laurel witnesses their conversation and is suspicious. Later, as a distressed Donna struggles to find the words to break the news to Marlon and when Laurel arrives home, she dashes out. Kerry walks into Mill Cottage and narrowly misses Andy and Bernice getting dressed. Bernice covers by pretending she's given Andy a massage again and charges him £20, much to his surprise. Belle receives news that her trial date has been brought forward. She texts Sean and tells him they're running out of time. Laurel tells Rhona about what happened with Marlon and Donna and admits she needs to set some ground rules. Nicola makes Kerry insecure when she has a go at her and Bernice for the mess they're making at Mill Cottage and mentions that Dan would be mad to marry her. Declan presents Charity with the prenuptial document and they both sign it. Rhona tells Marlon that she's convinced that Donna is still in love with him. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Dr Sultan - Oliver Gatz *Nurse - Clare Eden Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Front exterior *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Mill Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *David's - Exterior *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café, Exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes